Detective Hermione Granger (fixed it!)
by Hyperwhich
Summary: **COMPLETE**hello everyone READ ME OWN STORY!!!! hehe its H/Hr I'm working on another story too! just wait and see what is going on I hope you like it!
1. Sleepy Hermione

Hermione was sitting between Ron and Harry in the back of their History of Magic class. As normal NO one was paying attention, even the usually paranoid Hermione Granger. She, to Harry and Ron's amazement was sound asleep on top of her books not taking a single note and letting the knowledge, she usually died for, slip away. Harry and Ron looked at her closely and spotted dark circles under eyes and that she was thinning dastically. This got them both worried immensely.

"What is she doing to herself?" Ron whispered with a finishing yawn. Harry shrugged and pushed some pieces of curly brown hairs out of her face. Harry loved her creamy face. It was soft and had rosy cheeks. Ron was the only other person that knew Harry liked her. He also knew that Hermione had a crush for Harry. But he had made a promise to both that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Now, if you wanted to find out anything that happened that was an important event, like a attack of the dark lord, or something like that, then you could go to the Ministry. They have pictures of anything you want. Reeta Skeeter would be the person to talk to. Her family goes back to the-Ms. Granger?" Hermione had shot up when he said photos.

"What did you say about the photos? They would every event?"

"Yes, they always make sure to have loads of pictures of the surroundings." The ghost was astonished that he got someone to raise their hands. He shrugged and returned to his reading.

When class ended Harry, Ron and the still sleepy Hermione waltzed out of the room and to lunch. When they sat down for lunch at the food cover wooden tables Hermione slammed her head on her empty plate and slept some more. Harry and Ron gave her worried glances.

"Hermione you're sleeping tonight, and your not going to be up late reading." Harry ordered. Hermione grunted and got up. She walked slowly out of the Great Hall and opened the door slowly. She stepped out and walked down to the library.

She spent hours and hours researching over photos and information about events in the past 12 years. She didn't find what she needed. But she did find that the old worn out books made great pillows. 

"Where is she? She said she would help me with these dratted Muggle studies. I can't believe we dropped Trelawny's class for this." ROn whined. Harry sighed.

"I'll go look in the library. Be right back." Ron nodded and tried to do his best o answer his homework. Harry got up and walked out of the Common room just making it past his fan club of girls, before they jumped all over him. He hated that.

He walked past paintings and doors of class rooms and finally got to the very quiet library," There you are." he muttered to himself. He smiled to himself. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He walked over to her and didn't want to wake her. He picked up her bag and put it on his shoulders and picked her up carrying her like a baby. Cradling her in his strong arms. He smiled and walked out the door with stares from others and giggles from Lavender and Parvarti.

He was walking with her still sleeping when he tripped on a stone.

"Of." he said. He was still standing but woke Hermione up, "What? Where am I?" she said yawning. She said Harry's smiling face and smiled back.

"You need to tell me why your so tired young lady. Maybe also why you suddenly stopped eating?" Hermione nodded and snuggled in closer closing her eyes, "I'm doing a special project for Dumbledore. It is difficult but I can handle it." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think Dumbledore would want his best student to be this tired out." Harry said. Hermione didn't say anything, but slept some more. Harry kissed her forehead and opened the Fat Lady. 

"There you-what's with her?" Ron asked getting up.

"She was sleeping in the Library. I'm going to put her to bed. Its late, you should be going to bed also Ron." Harry said cocking an eyebrow. Ron laughed and nodded.

"I knew YOU would want to tuck Mione' in for beddie by time." Harry kicked Ron's shins and Hermione snuggled closer into Harry's chest. Harry smiled like a clown.

"Go Harry before the other girls come back." Harry nodded and walked her upstairs. He placed her bag down on the floor and laid her down in her bed. He took off her shoes and her robes. He lifted her up again and pushed the covers back. 

"Mine' your so cute." he said looking at her book of Cinderella under her pillow. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You even sleep with books." he whispered. Hermione yawned and shivered. Harry placed her in her bed and wrapped the covers around her. She sighed and snuggled in her bed. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Night Mione'."

"Night Harry. Thanks." He blushed and mentally kicked himself for not thinking she could be awake. He walked out of the door and went to the boy's dorms.

"That took awhile!" Ron teased. Harry picked up his pillow and smacked Ron in the head.

"Shut up. I know for a fact that you would have spent the night if it was LAVENDER! You had to tuck in." RON blushed as red as his hair and smacked harry.


	2. Blushes (and a wee bit of Sirius)

Hey everyone!!!! ok I guess this is the seoncd chapter I hope you like it so far! I wanna say thanks to **Sara and someone else who didn't leave their name for reviewing!!! You guys are great!** And that I also didn't put a disclaimer on thereoops!

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.yup that's it.

CHAPTER 2!!!!

The next morning Hermione came down looking much better compared to yesterday.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Ron teased. Hermione glared and smacked him with a pillow. Harry laughed and remembered last night. Ron did too and giggled.

"So did Harry make you comfortable?" Ron teased glancing at Harry. Harry turned red and shook his head. Hermione blushed also.

"I was fine thank you Ron. Thank you Harry." she said sweetly to him smiling warmly. He smiled back.

"Anytime."

"He means it." Harry and Hermione picked up pillows and bombarded him with hits.

"Ok ok ok ok! I'll sod off!" he yelled laughing. Hermione and Harry shook hands smiling at one another. However, they never let go. Harry and Hermione walked out of the Common room still holding hands. Ron started to laugh madly now. Harry shook his head.

"He will never learn." Hermione mumbled. Harry nodded.

"So what is this special project that you are working on?" Hermione smiled up at him. God how he loved that smile.

"Well, it's a surprise. I am just hoping I find a way to solve it. But you especially you and someone else will be completely happy hopefully tomarrow." Harry raised his right eyebrow.

"Really? Nothing girly right?" Hermione laughed out loud and snorted once. Harry laughed at her. 

"Your so funny Harry. No it's DEFINETLY NOT girlie." He smiled and nodded.

"Good, I think just going into the girls dorms last night was girlie enough for me thank you very much." Hermione nodded.

"Tell me about it. I hate it when Lavender and Parvati put up those stupid boy posters. Plus they have to go as far as color the walls a disgusting bright PINK!" she complained. Harry laughed at her. She swung their clasped hands and hummed a tune looking at all of the paintings. Harry stared at her and thought she looked adorable when she did that. He saw she was walking the wrong way being lost in her lala world, so Harry pulled her and she flew into his arms. He knew there were other way to get her attention, but this was too good to pass up.

"Whoa!" she laughed. He laughed and she fell into his arms.

"What was that for may I ask Mr. Potter?" Hermione said cocking an eyebrow at him. His green eyes lit up and laughed._ God she has beautiful eyes._

"You were walking the wrong way dearest. The Great Hall is this way, not that way." he said lifting her up. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Right ok." she said. He pulled her into the castle Hall and they were indulged into an aroma of breakfast foods. Hermione sighed and sit down. She picked up a lot of things. Harry laughed.

"I see you're hungry again?" Hermione nodded biting an apple. The Great Hall's doors opened and in walked Dumbledore.He was hedding towards Hermione and Harry.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione. How are you doing to day Hermione? I noticed you were getting worn out for a while." he said with concern written on his face. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I'm better thank you sir. Harry helped me." Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He walked back to the head table and ate with Professor McGongall. 

"So you know we get today off do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Sure, what time?" she asked with the biggest grin she could muster. This just made Harry smile more.

"How about 8 tonight? It'll be like a date." He said innocently. Hermione's grin grew even more and she gently nodded. 

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that new restaurant they just put up. It's called something in Italian. I don't know, but we could try it. Dress up too." He winked at her and she nodded. 

"Thanks for asking me." he smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek and ate some tomatos and egg.

"Hey guys, Harry why is Hermione all red? Did you kiss her?" Harry muttered soemthing under his breath and Hermione laughed.

"Ron you git." she muttered. Ron glared at her and pilled his food up high on his plate as usual. 

"Well, I am going back to the common room to read up on something!" Hermione said standing up. Ron was in a heated argument with Dean about who's the best Chaser on the Chudly Cannons.

"I'll go with you, I don't think Ron is going to notice we left anyway." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and they walked out of the hall.

" So you think I'm cute huh?" Hermione said out of the blue. Harry looked at her and blushed.

"You mean last night?" Hermione nodded and laughed. _I love that laugh._

"Yeah, well, you sleep with books, and I thought that was cute. Why do you ask?" Hermione shrugged.

"Just wondering why." she said in a cheerful voice. Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione put hers around his waist and he whispered, "Why did you blush?" he laughed at her red face.

"Be quiet Harry." she said laughing. He kissed her again. Hermione laughed and turned bright red.

"I never thought Hermione Granger would get embarrassed by a kiss." Hermione looked at him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He turned bright red.

"I never would have thought Harry Potter would turn red by a kiss." she shot back. He stuck his tongue out and stopped walking.

"You little meanie." he said red and trying to hide a large smile.

"Smile your prettier that way." she said before running away from him. He chased her down the hall. 

When Hermione said the password to go into the Common room Harry caught up with her.

"Your a little git you know that Mione'?" He said grabbing her and pulling her onto the couch.

"Yes, but its fun." She said sitting up in his lap. Harry smiled and blushed. Hermione smiled evily. She leaned back and placed her head on his chest. He blushed even more. Hermione blew on his neck and rubbed his chest moving her leg around his waist.

"You hot enough yet?"she asked in a sexy voice Harry never knew she had.

"Yes." he groaned. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Don't call me a git again." she said laughing and sitting up from his lap. Harry glared and attacked her with a tickle attack.

"Harry stop it!" she said though lots of giggles. Harry never knew she was this ticklish. He had a new weapon.

"That's not fair Mione, you shouldn't play with my mind like that."

"Well you know that I can get you back good now." she said breathing hard. Harry shook his head and tickled her more. Hermione let out a lot more giggles now. Neither of them noticed the portait open.

"So Harry is physically attacking Hermione now? Wow, I never though you had it in you?" Harry stopped and looked up. There was Sirius and Ron.

"Sirius!" Harry called. He jumped up making Hermione roll onto the floor and yelled, "Harrison James Potter! Your stupid prat!" the men all laughed and walked over to her. She had her arms crossed and was looking murderous.

"What did you do Harry?"

"I found her weakness." Hermione suck her tongue out. He dived into her again and tickled her madly. Ron and Sirius laughed at her and her giggles. She tried to push Harry's hands off her but only got one off while the other one still tickled her sides. She was fighting a loosing battle.

"Ok ok ok Harry stop!" Hermione screamed. Harry reluctently stopped and helped her up. 

"Your dead later." She said poking him in the chest with every word.

"But we have a date, you can't cancel now!" Harry joked. Hermione rolled her eyes. and sat down in the chair across from Ron.

"So what's up Sirius how have ya been?" Hermione asked. 

"Great, but you and Harry seem to be doing better. Already have a date. Harry works faster than his father." Harry cocked an eyebrow.

'Whatta ya mean?"

"Well, you two remind me of James and Lily, best friends, then in their sixth year he asked her out on a date. They dated from then and on." Hermione smiled and blushed. Harry had a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah well, if she won't stop doing what she was doing earlier I might ask for a second one."

"But Harry you seemed to enjoy it." Hermione smiled coolly. He glared and smashed a pillow in her face.

"Men." Hermione said through the pillow. Harry laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No thanks my hair is bushy enough its doesn't need any help Harry." Hermione said laughing. 

"What did she do to you Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, "I-"

"She sat on my lap and started to make the moves on me because I called her a git."

"Yea and then he started to get all tense and stutter." Hermione said running up to her room, "Bye Sirius come again!" she called.

Harry stopped at the foot of the steps.

"Well, I needed to talk to her, but oh well I'll write, I'm going to be in Dumbledores' office right now. Bye boys!" He gave Harry a hug and walked out of the Common Room in dog form. Harry sighed.

"That girl is going to be the end of me."

"I didn't think she was that bad. But she actually sat on your lap." Harry nodded and laughed.

"She kept blowing on my neck, rubbing my chest, and wrapping herself around me. The neck thing, that tickled and then she asked me if I was hot enough. I was sweating because I didn't think she could be so persistent when it comes to insulting her." Harry chuckled.

"How come you never told me you were going to ask her out?"

"Oh well, the idea came to me this morning, I figure we get the day off, we'd go to Hogsmeade for a date." Ron nodded.

"That sounds good, I think I'm going to ask Lav if she wants to go out." Harry nodded in fierce agreement. Ron walked out and went to find her. Harry sat alone in that fast filling Common Room. Harry thought he might as well go upstairs to see what Hermione is up to.

Ok well there is this little blue box and umclcik on it and see what happens!!!! Write something to me! 

__

Flames me review me eat frog legs scoot.


	3. The Date (its a long one!)

Hey everyone so how are you guys? I think so SOOO much for your reviews!!!**Sara you lovely darlin! Miranda Parker you wonderful! Thefly thanks a bunch bub!!! Ponder you so sweet!!!I'm glad you were impressed! Duckies I'm so happy you agree with me that Harry and Hermione are so cute! Lol :0)**

Disclaimer: yep nada again.boohoo I own the bloody plot yupthat's its

On with the show!

Harry walked upstairs to the girls' dorms and knocked on the 5th year door. Hermione open it and closed it with a funny shocked face. Harry laughed and Hermione yelled through the door.

"Harry your not going to attack me right?"

"No I'm done, open the door Mione." Hermione did and let him in. He sat down on her bed.

"So what happened to Ron?" Hermione asked writing something down and study a picture.

"Um.. he went to look for Lav. He's going to as her out." Hermione smiled.

"Oh Harry I wanted to ask you which dress you think I should wear, I didn't know how nice' you wanted me to look." He nodded and watched Hermione look through her closet. 

She puled out a black, short, tube top, dress, Harry thought it was something he would never see Hermione in before. The other was a light blue one and had the hem come to her mid calf. It had a nylon cover and was spaghetti strap. He liked that one.

"I like the blue one." Hermione nodded and left that one out and hung it on the screen.

"Thanks. I know that black one is er.. something I wouldn't wear, but my mom told me to buy it this year. I was going to wear it to the next ball, but I dunno." She said shaking her head. Harry was thinking she was going to be turning heads if she wore that.

"Well, I like them both, its just a little shocking to know that you would own something like that. I wouldn't think you'd own it." Hermione nodded and looked at the picture.

"What are you working on?"

"That surprise for you and someone else. I'm almost done too. I just have to get one more thing, and t will be ready. I'm just doing research." Harry narrowed his brows at her back. 

"Care to give me a hint as what this is Mione?" she sighed and packed everything up.

"Um.. yes I'll give you three hints." Harry nodded. She thought for a moment and came up with them.

"Ok the first one it we saw them today. Second is you'll be coming in a black car to seomwhere where justice is alway solved, and thridly you care this person very much." Harry was confused.

"Think about it. I know its confusing but hopefully by next week you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Ok, well, Its lunch time do you want to go down?" Hermione nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the steps.

"Oh Mione!" some one called Hermione and Harry turned around, it was Lavender and Ron.

"Mione, can I help you get ready for your date with Harry? I have to get ready for Mione with Ronnikens so we can do it together!" Hermione nodded and the foursome walked down to the hall.

"I can't believve she is going to help me." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Why?" Harry whispered. Ron and Lavender were up a head and talking loudly.

"Well, last time she helped' me she put on way too much crap. And she was going to make my boobs enlarge!" Hermione shrieked in a whisper. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You don't need to be enlarged." He whispered to her with a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione opened her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"You little URGH!" she said punching him lightly on the arm. He chuckled.

"What you don't." he said loudly. Hermione covered his mouth and looked at him. She was red.

"Ve ur ry ed oday IOne" Hermione knitted her eyebrows together an removed her hand.

"What did you say?" she asked going into the Great Hall.

"I said you've turned red a lot today Mione." Hermione laughed and hugged him.

"Your too much Harry." she blew on his neck and saw him go red.

"My my look who's red now." she said laughing. She sat down for lunch and ate a sandwich and a peach.

"You realize your getting a tickle attack once your up in your dorm again?" he threatened. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't you dare, I'm going to be getting dressed, and you not allowed to see me in all my glory until later Mr. Potter." Harry blushed and shook his head.

"You deary have changed, that would have never come out of Hermione granger's mouth a year ago." Hermione turned to him.

"Is this change a good or bad."

"Good, you're not as paranoid on things as before." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I haven't because I didn't take as many classes as before." Harry nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Harry." she said kissing his neck. He blushed and she backed away slowly. Ron and Lavender sitting across from them watched them. Kissing and flirting nonstop.

"Will you both just kiss each other passionately already?" Seamus called. Ron laughed at Hermione and Harry's red faces.

"Awwww... they're blushing. Hermione threw a piece of bread at him. Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't think they want to kiss in front of all of us, the Mudblood would be an embarrassment to kiss anyway." said a cold cruel voice behind them. Turning around they saw it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"So Potter," he said ignoring his question, "You and Mudblood a item? That's disgusting, especially since she is disgusting." Harry stood up and glared at Draco, "One more word Malfoy and your dead." Hermione stood up too.

"Malfoy leave." she said with demanding authority in her voice.

"You think I'm going to listen to a Mudblood like you? I think not!"

"Malfoy, as a Perfect I am taking off 20 points for rude remark, and 10 more points for defiance to a Perfect." Hermione said crossing her arms. Malfoy glared.

"You're just doing that because I'm in Slytherin! You're so fucked up Mudblood!"

"Another 20 points taken off, Malfoy would you like to loose all of your house points right now? Because you just lost 50 points!" Malfoy sneered and walked off. Harry kissed her cheek and helped her sit back down.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked.

"I am a Perfect and I can take off points." Hermione said happily. The next half an hour they talked about mixed things, until Lavender pulled Hermione out of her chair and raced her to go get ready. Hermione gave Harry a look like she was screaming, Help ME!" Harry sniggered and waved bye cheerfully. Hermione glared,

"So Harry, did you get her anything?"

"I was going to get her some flowers when we go on a walk after dinner." Harry said to Ron. He smiled and nodded.

"So Ron what did you get Lavender?"

"A Necklace, cheap, but she'll like it."

"Do you think Mione would want something like that?"

"Our Mione wear a necklace, maybe from you, I dunno, if she sees something I suggest buying it." Harry nodded. He went up and looked through his things. He found a pair of black dress pants, and a dark blue button down shirt. He didn't bother with his hair. It wasn't going to go anywhere in the first place. He grabbed a sack of galleons and went down stairs. It about five till 8 and Harry expected Hermione to be down ten minutes afterwards. He talked to Ron about what they were going to do.

"We are going to the Three Broomsticks, why are you all dressed up?"

"We're going that new place, the Italian shop. It's a nice place.

"Jeez, well, are you going to ask her as your girlfriend?"

"Yep, hopefully she'll say yes." Ron nodded and looked at the stairs. Lavender came down in a simply lavender dress.

"Wow you look great Lav." Ron commented. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Harry Mione will be down in a minute, she didn't let me do a charm on her and is having a bit of trouble." Harry thought of what the charm was.

"Can I ask what this charm is that is holding up my date?"

"Um.. no." she said shortly. Harry laughed and they walked out the portrait.

Harry decided to go to her room and pick her up. He walked to her dorm and saw the light switch turn off. He smiled and knocked on the door.

"Mione you ready?" he called through the door. No answer he was going to knock again, but Hermione opened the door looking great. She had a little purse that matched her blue shoes and her blue dress. All light blue of course. He smiled, "You look beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry, you look great also." She said stepping out of the room. He grabbed her hand and led the way down.

"Come on!" Harry said taking her down stairs; she was a little hesitant at what everyone would say when they saw her.

"We'll be late Mione, let's go." Hermione smiled and came down. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked past many jealous girls and boys.

"WOW!" Dean and Seamus called. Hermione blushed. Harry laughed.

"Don't say it Harry." Hermione said. He laughed again and nodded.

They walked down and hoped into a carriage. Harry sat next to Hermione and cuddled up with her. Hermoine thought back to when she was on his lap and how much he would probably enjoy that right now. She chuckled a little.

"What?" he asked looked down at her.

"I was just remembering my moves' I made on you. And how shocked you looked when I did." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Shut up Mione." he said sitting back. Hermione turned around and looked at him with a big smile at him.

"Well what are the plans for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we eat, then we can go for a walk, then do whatever." he was hoping the whatever' included snogging. Hermione nodded and smiled at him leaning down. She looked out the window and saw the stars.

"There are so many stars tonight." Harry nodded.

"When we go on the walk later we can lay down an look at them if you want?" Hermione nodded and rested her head on him. He put his arm around her shoulders. He noticed Lav. did hit Hermione with that spell.

"So did you get hit with Lav's, miracle spell?" He asked. She was confused. Then he nodded to her chest. Hermione looked down and blushed.

"Yeah she and Pavarti pinned me down and got me. It was not pleasant." she said shuttering. Harry laughed.

"Well, you don't look bad." Hermione chuckled.

"Thanks you Harry, but that's coming from a teenaged boy, what am I supposed to believe?" Harry laughed and shrugged. He kissed her temple. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Were here." Harry said breaking their embarrassment. Harry stepped out and offered his hand to Hermione She took it and stepped out. But tripped on the last step. Landing in Harry's arms.

"Thanks." she said dazed. 

"Your Welcome." he said equally out of it. They were going to kiss when the carriage took off waking them both up. Hermione sighed and took his hand. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. She smiled and walked with him to the restaurant.

"Yes how canna I helpa yous tonights?" said a man with a totally fake Italian accent.

"I have a table reserved for two, under the name Potter." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes Senior Harry Potter we hava di besta tables for yous tonights. Follow me Gracie" he said. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and followed him. Inside was beautiful, it had chandlers and lots of tables, and there was a large band and a dancing floor where a lot of the guests were dancing.

"Oh Harry." Hermione breathed. Harry was proud she liked this place so much.

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I love it."

"Herea we are. Its di besta place wea got." He must have been right. It was in a high place on the baloney and your could see the couples dancing. Hermione loved it. Her faced beamed.

"Wow Harry, you know how to win a girls heart." she commented. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Ya you know I'm a good guy." Harry said looking at the menu.

"What are these they are all in Italian."

"Here I'll read it to you. She moved her seat over nexxt to him. She sat down and shared it with him.

"That is spaggetti and meatballs, this is like a cheese ball thing. This is.." she pointed out all of the dishes.

"Let's just go with spaghetti and meatballs. We can share it. It sounds huge." Hermione nodded. The waiter moved her silverware over to where she was sitting.

" Molto Grazie." she said and the guy left.

"How did you know what those dishes were?"

"Didn't you guys know? I'm half Italian, my dad is Italian. I had to learn it to talk to my Gradmama and papa." Harry nodded.

"Say soemthing."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something." Hermione thought. She said something in Italian.

"What did you say?"

" Thank you for bringing me here, and I'm have a wonderful time with you." Harry blushed and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you." He said in her ear. Hermione snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her.

They were in a moment of bliss, but were interrupted when the host of the restaurant came on.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. We have a special tonight that says that if one of you perform a song for the other one in your life, you get a free meal. Please come down to the front stage. There are three judges that were chosen for this. They are, Colonel Kent, Lady Jennifer, and Harry Potter." Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Judge I guess I better get up there."

"You can sing?"

"I have been since I was 5.its not a well known fact." Hermione said winking at him. He smiled and watched her go down. There were ten other people up there ready. They were taken to a separeate table and sat down. Hermione was writing something and handed it to a waiter. 

"First we have a young lady named Hermione Granger. She will be singing "You take my hand." Hermione smiled and went to the stage. She started the music and was singing right away. Harry was amazed. She did have a good voice. A loud one at that. She was holding a cord for a looooong time and everyone was cat calling and whistling for her. Harry was very impressed. 

"Thank you." Hermione said and went back to her seat next to Harry. Everyone was staring at her in shock. Such a strong voice for such a young girl.

"Hermione Fe Granger. WOW." Harry said when she sat down next to him. 

"Thank you."

"Secretly you have my vote, that was really amazing. It left everyone speechless."

"Funny I usually get that expression from people, mostly you." Harry blushed and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"The other people went and they were good but no one was as amazed of them as they were for Hermione.

"The votes have been cast and the winner is Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and kissed harry on the neck.

"Yeah you don't have to pay for this." Hermione said happily. He was too. 

"Oh our food it here." Harry said looking at the table. Hermione smiled. A single plate of spaghetti was set between them with two forks. 

"Thank you." Harry said. Hermione picked up her fork and twisted it. She took a small bite and smiled at him. He smiled back and did the same. The both looked opposite direction and sucked up and single piece of spaghetti. Not knowing of course that they were sharing one piece. The people around them stared and smile. Hermione thought that was a little weird but looked down at her piece of spaghetti and saw that Harry had the same piece. Hermione chuckled. Harry sucked up the last part and kissed her. Hermione parted the kiss and chewed her food. She heard people cheer and laughed. Hermione laughed too. Harry blushed and chuckled. 

"What a coincidence huh?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and nodded with a smile. They ate stealing glances at each other and laughing. When they had finished Harry got Italian ice cream and it came with only one spoon. Hermione blushed.

"I need another spoon." Harry said. The waiter smiled.

"It's a custom that the couple eats it with one spoon." Harry blushed and nodded.

"Open." Harry said. Hermione looked at him. He had a lot on there.

"No that much Harry." she said laughing. He laughed and put some back. 

"There. Open." Hermione did and he stuck it in her mouth. 

"How is it?"

"Really good, and very cold." after she swallowed it. He handed her the spoon. She took some and fed it to him. He smiled and watched her take some more. She made it go towards him, but she took it instead.

"Hey." Harry said laughing. Hermione grinned. 

"That's for tickling my like mad earlier today." Harry pouted. Hermione sighed and got some more.

"Open please." Harry turned stubborn.

"No." he said short. Hermione smiled.

"Come on Harry the train needs a tunnel. Choo choo." she said in a tiny voice. Harry could help but laugh at her attempts. He laughed and she stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Hermione, that's wasn't fair." he said laughing. Hermione shook her head.

"I thought it was good." she said laughing. 

"Do you want more?"

"No thanks I'm full. You can eat it though."

"Nah.. I'm stuffed, let's go." Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and helped her out of her chair.

"Thank you Harry." she said grabbing her purse. Harry smiled and dropped some money on the table. He grabbed her hand and walked her out the doors. Only to find a mob of reporters waiting for them.

"Harry Potter who is this girl? Are you in love? Have you purposed? How many kids?"

"What are talking about? I'm just out on a bloody date, leave me alone." he aid running off with Hermione. The reports followed them trying to catch up with them; Hermione was having a hard time with her heels.

"Damn shoes." she cursed. Harry laughed. Come in there." he said pointing to a flower shop. Hermione nodded. The turned the corner fast and ran into the shop. They hid behind the stacks of red roses.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I didn't expect that at all." Hermione smiled.

"Harry don't worry about it. I'm not going out with you because of that publicity. This was fun, and it adds something to our memory of our first date." Harry laughed and pulled out a single rose. 

"Here." he said. He broke off all of the thorns and broke the stem short so he could stick it behind her ear. 

"Its beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"Your beautiful." he said kissing her cheek, "Hermione do you want to officially be my girlfriend?" Hermione smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes I officially want to be your girlfriend." Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Great, can I kiss you now?" Hermione nodded. They leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Harry was going to pull away put Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and made it more passionate. Harry moved his hands from her cheek down her back and to her lower back. He placed one on the side of her hip. She opened her mouth begging for him to come in. He immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth and slightly picked her up. Hermione moaned and kissed him with her whole heart. 

When they broke off Hermione was breathing hard. Harry licked her lips and kissed her again. This time pushing her against the wall. The hand that was on her hip traveled down and lifted her leg on him. Hermione smiled and moved her hands around in his hair. Harry worked his way down her jaw line to her neck. He licked and nips her neck. He worked to her ear and sucked on her ear lob blowing hot air in her ear. 

"Harry, that doesn't work on me." Harry pouted and pinched her ass.

"Ow." she said laughing. Harry kissed her shoulder and pinched her again.

"Harry that's not nice."

"Who ever said snogging was a nice thing." Hermione shook her head ad kissed his neck. Harry moved his hand up and won her back. He caressed her cheek and ran a hand across her chest. He felt her shiver under his touch.

He did it again and went a little lower. Placing his entire hand on her breast. Hermione was a little startled by this but only worked up his neck to his jaw line to his mouth. He kissed her back and caressed her breast and moved to the next one. While she made out with him harder. When she needed air she back off, and rested her forehead on his. He slide his hand down to her lower back 

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" Hermione nodded and they left the hot flower shop.

"Well, that was nice." Hermione commented. Harry nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked at Hermione.

"You know, I think, no I know that I-I um, I love you. It might seem like I'm just saying that because well, you know, we just made out, but I truly do." Hermione looked at him with a bright beaming face. She kissed him and squeezed his hand.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too." she said stopping in the middle of the field they were in. Harry turned to her and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed his cheek and sat down on the grass. Harry sat down with her pulling her onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. 

"Stars are pretty tonight." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"There are so many." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Harry, I had so much fun. I really liked the restaurant. And the flower shop." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad, I like the flower shop too." he said fixing her rose. Hermione smiled and leaned back. She started to hum a song and put words to it.

Please remember I was there for you and you were there for me

please remember the times together

the time was yours and mine and were your good time

please remember me.

Good bye there just no sadder word to say and it sets to walk away

with just the memories

we leave behind your time and life and we never know again.

please remember please remember

I was there for you and you were there for me

and remember please remember me.

she sang soft. Harry rocked her back and fourth kissing her shoulder begging her to go on.

one time I was yours and your were mine

and we were free

and remember please remember

and now I'm a live and a happy smile

and now I'm our dream I outta reach

we took each a day and made a try

I had you and you found me

Please remember please remember me...

Harry smiled and kissed her shoulder and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I love you Harry." she said yawning. Harry laughed.

"Tired?" Hermione nodded.

"Come on we can go get into the carriage." Hermione smiled and nodded. He helped her up and dusted himself off. She picked up her purse and looked herself over. Yawning again.

"You've had a hard day huh?"

"No, it was just so wonderful I just want to dream about it now." Hermione said closing her eyes. Harry smiled and took the chance. He kissed her lips getting a kiss in return.

"I'll carry you and you can sleep." Hermione nodded with her eyes still closed. Harry smiled he picked her up carrying her like a baby. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. 

"You are an angel." he whispered to her. He saw her blush.

Harry carried her to the carriage and laid her down on his lap . He played with her hair on the way there and falling asleep himself. Ron waked Harry up when the carriage stopped.

"So how did it go mate?" he asked in a whisper for Hermione was still sleeping.

"Very good." He said with a smile. "Hey where's Lave?" Harry asked after thought.

"She's waiting outside for us right now, come on." Ron said getting out. Harry nodded. He picked up Hermione gently and carried her out. Lavender saw then and smiled.

"So I take it she had a good time?" Lavender teased. Harry smiled and nodded. He took her up to her dorm and took off her shoes and didn't know whether to wake her up or not.

"Lavender?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Should I wake her up to change?"

"You could do it for her." Lavender hinted. Harry laughed and thought about it.

"Sure." he heard Lavender laughed and mumble something. He went to her drawers and found some pj's after finding a lot of things that shouldn't be found. He got out some sleep shorts and a tank top.

"Ok, now we have to get you out of that." he thought to himself. He walked back to her and looked for a zipper.

"Lavender?" he whined.

"What is it Harry." she said annoyed.

"Where's the zipper?"

'Try under her left arm. that's where they usually are." Harry growled and looked and there it was. He felt really stupid. He undid it and took off the strap. Hermione had on a strapless bra. Harry smiled in spite of the situation. He sat her up gently and took the rest of the straps down. He put the tank top on and then slides the rest of the dress off. He saw she wore a thong. 

"Wow" he thought. He slid her shorts on and hung up the dress. He went back to her.

"How did she sleep threw all of that?" he thought laughing a little. He went back to her and tucked her in. He also took out her hairpins. Her hair fell down a to a tight curl. He took the rose out and put it on her bedside table. He thought, "How do girls sleep with a bra on?"

"Lavender?" he said again. this time she shot a pillow at him.

"WHAT!" she growled.

"Jeez, not a morning person, but anyway, do girls sleep with bras on?"

"What kind does she have on?"

"one without straps." he said proudly. He knew that much.

"Ugh take it off for her. those hurt like hell." Lavender said falling back down on her bed, but said before she fell asleep, "Is there anything else Mr. I have every question in the world I need to ask Lavender right now is there?" she said yawning.

"Big name, but no not anymore thank you Lavender."

"Welcome mate, but tell me one thing,"

"What?" he asked lifting her shirt from the back. 

"Where did you snog?"

"Flower shop behind the roses."

"That explains the rose in her hair. Did you guys get swamped by reporters?"

"Yeah, but she didn't care, she said it adds more memories to our first date." he laughed and remembered what happened afterwards.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are together. You're really a good couple. A lasting one at that. She's a keeper mate." Lavender breathed before sleeping. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yep she is." he took her bra off and put it on her dresser. He lifted her up again and put the covers over her again. 

"Night love." he kissed her lips and rubbed her cheek.

"Night Harry, thanks for dressing me." Hermione breathed obviously very tired. Harry blushed and went back to her.

"You just let me do that?" he saw her nodded lightly. he smiled and kissed her again.

Wow 15 pages!!!!! Lol I hope ya like this I'll try to put another one up tomarrow but I can't make promises! I'm almot done with this fic tho! 

__

Flame me review me eat frog legs scoot.

Love, 

Selena


	4. oops I forgot soemthing silly me!!

Hello I forgot to say that um well the song belongs to lyeanne ryhmes,(I dunno how to spell her name opps!) but its off the coyote ugly cd !!!! 

That was some steeeeeeaaaaammmmmyyyyy kissing huh?? Lol 

As always review!!! Also if you have any tips for me I'll gladly take them! As long as its constructive critizism. Okie dokie bubs that's all!!! I'll start working on my next story!!


	5. Hermione did WHAT??!!

I know I'm a HORRIBLE GRAMMAR PERSON!!!! Lol but I wrote this last night and I was REALLY tired, but I had to get this out to you guys! Thank you so much **Sara!!! Your wonderful and I'm so happy you get to go to college!!! YAHOO!!! Lol **

Princess Potter thank you so much for clearing that up for me! LEANN RIMES I got it now! I love your stories!!

Mor YOUR WONDERFUL THANKS BUB!!!

Usotsuki hey darlin, well she is really a dective in this chapter (this LONG chapter mind you)!! Just read it and see! Lol thanks for reviewing!!!

Thefly thanks for REVIEW LOVE YOUR WONDERFUL! I'm sory it was so fluffy!!! I know I have knack for it..lol

Lady li thanks for reviewing!!!! Your review made my day!!!

Selena Notes: I'm working on two more fanfics after this one, no not a sequal this is it for this one!!! I loved all of you guys and your all wonderful!!!! Read my next ones FLUFFINESS ALL THE WAY BABY!!! Lol but I promise I will write one story some time soon that has very little fluffiness, I'll TRY! Lol ok now I'm babbling again! Oi ! review for me babes!

The last chapter boohoo!!!!! Its really long make sure you have your tea and cookies for this! Lol (lots of grammar errors I know I was trying really hard to get this out to you so bear with me plEASE!!!!

The next morning Harry woke up to someone kissing his neck. He moaned and opened his eyes. He saw Hermione's face next to his.

"Hello sleepyhead." Hermione whispered.

"What time is it?" Hermione looked at the clock behind her.

"8. We have a late start day today. so school doesn't start until 10."

"Why did you wake me up then?" he asked covering himself with covers again. He heard Hermione laugh. She got up and under the covers where his face was. He smiled at her under there.

"This could be dangerous you know that?" he whispered. Hermione nodded and kissed him. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer. She caressed his cheek and wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up and parted from her.

"If you wake me up like this all the time, I never gonna get up."

"No especially not with me on you." he laughed and kissed her nose.

"Thanks for last night, I'm sorry I feel asleep at the end."

"Nah.. I had fun then too." he said winking at her. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Come on get up. I'm taking you and Ron somewhere in a black car." she said winking at him. He smiled and thought about it.

"I still can't find out what you're talking about." Hermione tapped the side of her nose and got off him.

"Aww... I like when you're on me." Hermione sighed and climbed on top of him.

"Happy?"

"I could be." he whispered. Hermione smiled. She kissed him deeply nibbling his neck and his ear lob working her way down to his chest and back up his neck and jaw line to his mouth.

"Are you ready yet?" Harry laughed and kissed her nose turning over so he was on top of her.

"Yes, but are you?"

"No, now that I think about it."

"Too bad." 

"I don't think so." he said pointing a finger at him. He smiled and kissed the finger.

"But I thought you wanted to get up?" he teased.

"Well, I can't since you're on top of me, and well I can make exceptions."

"Oh really like these?" he said kissing her neck and her jaw line.

"Yes those." she whispered. He moved his hand so it was caressing her breast Hermione pushed her chest up to hi asking for more and kissed him.

"Well, how about now."

"I guess." she said laughing. He pinched her ass and her hips bucked. Harry blushed and Hermione whined that her ass hurt.

"Harry don't do that." she said rubbing her butt. He laughed and did it again. She bucked her hips again.

"Hermione don't do that."

"How can I help it when you're doing that!?" she protested.

"What this?" she did it again.

"I think your just enjoying this?" he nodded. Hermione tried to get up but only got her chest up. harry blushed.

"Harrry!!!" she warned deathly. he laughed and threw off the covers.

"Alright I'm up." he said getting off her. She staid there and watched him get dressed.

"Are you just going to watch me get dressed?" he asked turning around. Hermione nodded. He ran and jumped on top of her.

"Your a little git." he said laughing. Hermione smiled big. He tickled her sides and lower back.

"Harry stop It." she said though giggles. He hand her hands under so she couldn't grab him, "THis is not fair." she said. He nodded. He laughed and kissed her lips.

"Fine you can watch me." he gave up. Hermione sat up and watched him run around the room.

"Your very active in getting dressed did you know that?" he nodded and pulled up his pants. Hermione got up and walked over to him. Putting her arms around his waist.

"Yes?" he said smiling at her.

"Maybe you should leave your shirt off." she smiled running her hands over his 6 pack.

"Only for you do I do that." he said laughing. She smiled and kissed him.

"I see."

"Whatta bought me? Are you going to leave your shirt off for me?" he pouted. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Of course."

"Really? I have mine off."

"Oh I see you want me to take mine off?" he nodded kissing her neck pleading. Hermione sighed and took off her robes, then her shirt.

"Happy deary." he shook his head."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked confused. He brought her closer and kissed her, reaching behind her. He unhooked her bra.

"Harry!" she said laughing.

"Yes?" he said innocently. Hermione smiled and kissed him again. He took her bra off. He pressed her to him and ran his thumb over her breast. She moaned and they went on like that for a while.

Later around 9 they had gotten back into their shirts and robes, and were going to the great Hall.

"Ms. Granger? I need to speak to you." Hermione kissed Harry goodbye and went to Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"I suggest you get your suit on and your things. The trial is in an hour." Hermione nodded.

"Ok I'll be back here in 15 minutes" Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry I'll be back in 15 minutes!" she called. He nodded. He sat down next to Ron.

He grabbed some food and ate some things. He and Ron talked for a while but then the doors burst open.

"Harry! Ron! Please come here." Ron and Harry still looking at the doors ran to Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I need you both to look at the doors. I need to see your reactions." Dumbeldore said smiling. Harry and Ron confused looked at the doors and in stepped a girl that had a black suit on. Her boobs pushed up and were in a white blouse. Her skirt was extremely short and her high heels made her look very intimidating. She held a black suitcase and walked with such grace it was amazing. She walked up the Hall towards them both. harry had to keep telling himself he had Hermione, but then he saw the girls' face and saw it was Hermione. His face lit up.

She walked up to them and didn't say anything. She kept looking at Dumbledore. He had a serious expression on, but that changed to a smile, "Good, very good, Hermione I think you'll win this case." he said happily.

"What case?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to him.

"You'll see, both of you get the day off. Your coming with me to solve a case that needs justice. Do you get it now Harry?" she asked grabbing his hand he nodded.

"Professor can I have the keys?" Dumbledore nodded and gave her a pair of silver keys with a BMW symbol on them. 

"Come boys we have to drive there." they walked behind her and saw that her butt moved and so did her hips. Harry saw Ron was trying not to look at her and pay attention to Lavender. Harry smiled and caught up with her. 

"Hey you're attracting a lot of attention in that skirt." he whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Yes that might be true, but it's only meant for you dear." Harry smiled and kissed her lips. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the castle to the front. They saw Lupin and a black dog waiting for them. Hermione placed her briefcase in the trunk and let the men hope in.

"Snuffles! Professor Lupin!" Harry called. They gave each other hugs and climbed into the car.

"So do you know what is going on?" they both nodded and strapped in. Ron was looking at the front.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked. She put the top down and zoomed off without getting an answer from them. 

"Hermione don't you think you should slow down a little?" Harry asked next to her.

"No, I have to get it up to 88 mph or else this won't work." Harry was confused but held on. Hermione was watching the road and the speedometer. Harry was looking ahead and saw they were coming to a cliff.

"Mione you really need to slow down there is a cliff and we'll go over it if you don't stop.

"Perfect!" she yelled she sped faster towards it and everyone else yelling. The speed hit 88 and they disappeared. They stopped in front of a gray leaning building that had gargoyles carved on the sides watching them.

"Mione you are never driving me again."

"What it's a transporter. That's supposed to happen." she said innocently. A Boy about 20 came over to them and tried to make moves on Hermione.

"Hey sexy you free tonight? Can I spin your car for you?"

"If anything is spinning in my car, it hell as won't be you. Now! if I see a single scratch on my car your never going to reproduce or have sex with the female species is that perfectly clear?" she said grabbing his collar. He was very frightened of her. Harry was trying to hold in a loud chuckle but failed.

"Get away from my girlfriend you prat. If you scratch her car you'll be dealing with me and my mate over here." he said pointing to Ron. The boy sneered and opened the door for Hermione. She went to the back and grabbed her briefcase as the others got out.

They walked up the steps and walked in. Hermione put on her serious act again and had the looks of don't mess with me written all over her. Harry walked behind her.

"Ah.. Ms. Granger your case is to Oh my. They await you. Please bring party with you." said the clerk lady. Hermione didn't say anything, but walked in. Everyone else not far behind her.

"aw.. I believe this is Ms. Granger?" said the Minister. Harry was getting really confused. He looked at Lupin and Ron. They shrugged and sat down.

"Yes" she said slamming her case on the desk. Harry jumped a little, so did the minister.

"Your case is prove that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges, and that Peter Pettigrew is not only alive, but is working for Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Please begin." said the minister. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped. Lupin smiled and Snuffles was shaking slightly.

"12 years ago Sirius Black was accused of killing 13 Muggles and wizards. We also found that Peter Pettigrew was some how involved in this, but as to try and stop Sirius. I believe you heard this from Ms. Skeeter?" The minister nodded.

"You also heard it from Sirius Black himself is that correct?" again the minister nodded.

"Which did you believe at first?"

"Ms. Skeeter." he said in a small voice. Hermione raised hers bit.

"But you only heard hers first so you chose to disregard any others? Have you ever thought you put a man in Azkaban for 12 years for absolutely nothing, but doing the right thing?" Minister shrunk a bit in his chair.

"N-no." he stuttered. Hermione opened her case.

"Here are pictures of that incident, did you happen to look at these? They show that not only was Sirius Black causing the killing curse, but Peter doing the same. Yes that doesn't show anything, but if you look closer you can see that Peter's holding a knife in his left hand." she enlarge the hoto so everyone could see it.

"Now I believe that the only piece of Peter's body was a finger?" the Minister nodded.

"Here is a picture of that finger. No look at the part that ws detached. How can someone possibly be blown up, and have their finger cut so cleanly?"

"But that is a picture of after they examinded it. They must have cut off pieces." the Minister said. Hemroine sighed.

"No they didn't." Hemrione said. 

"Now, lets say that you were one of the wiaards near by and saw this inccident, and you were very well known. Everyone thinks that Sirius Black is guilty, but you know its not true, the man is innocent, what would you do?" Hemroine asked getting cloer to his stand.

"I-I would agree with the others?" he whispered cowering to her.

"Even if the bloody man was innocent?" Hemrione yelled in his face.

"Y-yes, m-my reputataion would be a-at stake." he whispered. Hermoine's face grew red. Harry and ROn watched her run a hand threw her hair. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it had been an hour. Tiem flies.

"Look, now I am tired and I have given you all of the written proof , but now, I would like to call my only witness." The minister nodded.

"I call Peter Petigreww to the stand." Hermioens aid everyone gasped and had whispers mixed amunsted them. Harry adn ROn exchanged looks. Harry sw her grab her case. She reached inside and pulled out a rat.

"Child that is but a rat not a man."

"Oh but it is a man. IN animuhus form. You see he has been runnig around like this for a while.

"If your recall sir, two years ago, the Weasley family won 700 galleons. There was a newpaper aticale." Hermione wved her wand and up came the picture.

"That is this rat, notice that this rat is missing a toes, what toe it that sir?"

"HIs index."he answered shaking, "What finger was Peter missing?"

"His index" the hall gasped and the talking grew louder. Harry and ROn were shocked at her.

"Now, to finally conculed this mess up, Hungirum!" shecalled. The rat changed into a man. Shot thing and bald. Suffles and Lupin growled and were about to pounce him and kill him. He had his silver arm hidden under his cloak.

"PETER!" the minister yelled.

"Wh-ja-he-"

"Shut Peter. You are guilty of killing those Muggles and Wizards, not Sirius Black." Hemrioen said grabbing her witness. He growled.

"NO! He did it! I saw him!"

"REally? Care to explain why you are a live? Why you staid as a rat and lived int eh Weasley's house for a long time Care to explain why your hiding your left arm? Care to explain why the MInister wasn't as shocked as I was hopiong? O would you like me to?" she yelled. Harry and ROn smiled at her. She took off her blazer.

"I-I didn't do it!' he coward.

"Who do you work for Peter?" Hermioen demanded.

"L-Lord Voldemort." he whispered.

"WHo does the Minister work for?" Harryw as a little confused.

"L-lord Voldemort." Hemrione looked at him.

"You are giulty of putting a man to his misery for 12 years because of some stupid git teloling ou what to do? You killed not only my parents, but many other muggles and you think you have the right to call yourself Minister? Is this why you don't want to relveal that Lord voldemort is still alive and is attacking dtrong than ever?" Hermoine said with tears streaming down her face.

"Peter Pettigrew is only your companion, you knew he was alive, and still denied that Sirius Black was innocent?" Hermione brought her wand up to his throat and whispered deadly, "HOw do you plead?"

"As minuster of this court you cannot ask such questions!"" he roared.

"Oh really?" she said backing off, "Page 345, 756 secon 4 paragraph 2 I believe it quotes that the person that is defending can ask any question while the others are under oth. You took an oth when you started to your job as a Minister!There fore I can ask you to rise you left sleeve of your cloa!k!" Hemrione yelled to him. He froze. Peter was walking over to Hermione. Hermioen pulled her wand to his neck.

"Expillermus!" She yelled. he shot to the other end of the room.

"Accio Peter!" Hemrioneyelled. Peter came shotting to her.

"Stupidfy!" she yelled. Harry clapped and whistled. Ron did the same. Lupin smiled and clapped. Sirius barked.

"I don't have to prove myself-"

"Oh but you do Minister." Hermione said closing in on him. He growled. Hermioen smirked and ripped off his sleeve. There it was the Dark Mark.

"I-its not true!" he retorted.

"Then what the bloody hell is it doing there?"

"Your out of order!" he yelled.

"And your a traitor! You are going to be sent to Azkaban for the remander of your life recive the dementors kiss along with Pettigrew and will no longer be a prat of this wizarding world! But before you go I have one question for you." Hemrione yelled so loud that the walls shook. 

"What?" he said mencingly. Hermione smiled at him and then looked to Pettigrew. Harry saw a glint her eyes that showed pure hate.

"How the hell do you sleep at night? knowing you could save so many lives, and get greatly rewarded in return, or better yet, do it out of the kindness of yoiur fucking heart! Oh I'm soprry you have no heart." she said loudly. 

Four Auroras came and took him. The Vice Minister came up and took the ministers place, "Now from what has happened today, I can only conculed that Sirius Black is innnocent, and the MInitster, plus the now alive Pettigrew guilty and will recive the Kiss.THank y-"

"Not so fast!" Hemrions houted. Everyone looked at her and she continued, 

"sirius Black deserves currencey for at least 12 years, he was sent to Azkaban for something he was trying to stop.Its only fair that you give him at least that. Even that will not cover emotional and mental damage. Plue, his God Son Harry Potter deserves all of his parents belongings returned to him. Yes I know you the Ministry hold all of there recovered poseions. I also demenad a house that is large enough for Sirius and and Harry that is furnished, and that Srius is made guardian of Harry Potter." Hermoien yelled. THe Vice Minister was scared and nodded.

"Wht she said." he whisper and hit the stnad with the hammer. Hermione beamed and turned around to FInd Harry and Srius runnig to her. They jumped over the gae and hugged her.

"THank you Hermione, I love you so much, you have know I dea what this means to me." Srius cried into her shoulder.

"Just make sure Harry cleans his room in your new house alright/. Also if you don't like anything about your new place, tell me, I can come back and yell at them seom more." He laughed and Harry looked at her. Hemroine bowed her head.

"I'm sorry about your parents Mione." he whispered into her ear. Hermoine nodded.

"Its ok. I got him back for what he did, tha's what my parents wanted so I'm happy now." she said smilnig. Harry hugged her and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"I can't believe yuo got them to do all of that. They are giving me all of my parents stufff?"

"Yep everything, at least they better." Hermioen said smilng. She held him tight for a long time just rocking him back and foourth.

"Hermoien where do you live?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno yet. I haven''t really looked." Sirius nodded.

"Live with us, now that we are going to have a house, then we can have you stay with us." Hermoien beamed and jumped into his arms.

"Thanks you so much." she cried. He hugged her.

"Anything for you." He said.

"THat was bloody brilliant Mione." ROn said. everyone laughed.

"Yea she's been working on that since the beginning of summer." Lupin pointed out. hermoine blushed.

"Really?" Harry and Sirius asked.hemrione looked at her feet and nodded. They jumped on her kissing and hugging her. Hemrione laughed.

"So you wanna go and geta fresh start on a new life Sirius?" Hemrione asked lettinf go.

"Not today, I want to go to my new house and sleep." Hemrione nodded. 

"Tell them Hemrione sent you and if you come back to me emptyhanded, I'll shove this damn b uilding up their asses. Oh and have all of Harry's prarents things sent to the house." He nodded and disppearated. Lupin gave her a hug and a kiss and did the same.

"Ready to go home?" she asked picking up her things. They both nodded. Harry pulled her back and kissed her long and hard.

"Thank you." he said happy with the dazed expression on her face. Hemrione smiled.

"Anytime." she said simlng. He pulled her out to the parking lot.

"So you want your car now?" asked the boy.

"Yes."

"Kiss me and I'll give it to you."

"Oh alright!" Hermioen yelled. Harry's jaw dropped and he got very mad. He was about to say something, but saw Hermione punch that guy.

"I kissed you hard, now get me my fuckinng car Pervert!"He rubbed his jaw and glared at her. She growled when he came near Harry.

"You are a supid girl to hang out with someone with a lighting bolt scar on their forehead. Hermione lost it. 

"Come here." she whispered deathly. he looked so scared that he fainted. Harry laughed. Hemrione calmed down.

"I think that this scaring people is handy. Hemroien said sweetly. She grabed the keys out of his hand and went to find the car. It was stiing off by its self.

Hermioen climbed in, Harry got in next to her and put an arm around the back of her seat. Ron hoped in tha back. Hemrione started up tha car and pushed a button. The next thing Harry knew he was at the place he bagan. Hemrione yawned and walked out of the car.Harry and ROn followed her. Harry put an arma rouns her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ron said goodnight and went to tell everyone the news. Hermioen and Harry walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Hello you two how did it go?" Dumbledore asked looking at her tired face.

"I won." Hermione said smilng Dumbledore smiled and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it Hermoine. I'm very proud of you." hemrioen beamed and thanked him.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired, I'll explain more in the morning. Good night."

"Goodnight dear." he said waving. Harry smiled. he picked her up.

"Oh Harry you do't have-"

"I want to. you worked hard today. I love you." Hermioen smiled and snuggled into his chst.

"Deja vu'" Hemiron whispered. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Will you let me dress you again?" he asked laughing.

"Only if you stay in my bed." Hemroine said falling alseep. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Deal." he brought her up to her room and aid her down. He got out a silky nighty and started to undress her. He unbottoned her shirt and took offher bra. It asn't anything new afterall. He slipped the nighty on and laid her down again. He took off her skirt and her shoes. He took her stocking off and put them all on the floor. He took off his cloes except his boxers and climbed in with her.

"I love you Mione."

"I love you Harry." she breathed. he put an arm aorun her and snuggled her into him. 

"Good night angel." he whispered he saw her blush. He kissed her neck a little and fell asleep. Loving his bright new future with the angelic girl in his arms.

The End

I've loved EVERYONE ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!! 


End file.
